Little Harry Potter
by Plicker
Summary: Harry is 4 when he leaves the Dursleys. He lives with Sirius and Remus. Sirius is free. Mostly cannon and same characters. Harry grows up at Hogwarts b/c his godfathers work there. Sees the staff as family. He is also VERY powerful and learns control. R T
1. Begining

".. AND I BETTER NOT HEAR A WORD FROM YOU, FREAK!," bellowed Harry's uncle Vernon as he locks the terrified four year old back into the cupboard that is his room.

Harry listens in fear as his uncle storms up the stairs, hardly daring to breath. It is almost half an hour later before he moves, trying to feel the extent of his injuries. Biting his tongue to stop himself from crying out Harry sits in the dark, silent tears streaming down his thin face, praying for sleep to take him even with the horrible dreams.

Before he drifts off, Harry prays to who ever will listen begging for someone to save him from this life. His dreams are filled with green flashes, screaming and a single figure in all black.

Little does Harry know how badly his uncle Moony and Padfoot want to take him from his muggle "family."

Said uncles could once again to be found at Hogwarts, trying to convince the Headmaster, Albus Dumbeldore that Harry was not cared for at number 4 privet Drive.

"Lily always said her sister hated her, Petunia even called us freaks on James and Lily's wedding!" Sirius said for the hundredth time.

The calm face behind the desk showed nothing other then polite interest, and Remus stepped in before Sirius could do something regrettable.

"Headmaster, please take into consideration that Harry was appointed OUR godson, in case anything happened to Lily and James. You can't keep him away from us without reason."

There was no twinkle behind the half mooned spectacles, no sign of wavering to the demands of the young men standing before him. He simply couldn't let them know how much he really and truly wanted Harry to be with them, because in doing so he would have to admit how mistaken he truly was in this case. How he was wrong in being so sure that Petunia would love and care for him simply because he was blood. How afraid he was that he would be judged and how they would look at him with disgust if they ever discovered the spells upon spells he had put on the boy when he was barley out of infancy to dim his magical core, change his appearance and limit his intelligence. Afraid of being hated by the child he needed so badly to adore, trust and idolize him, in order for the boy to do what he must: Kill and rid the world of Voldemort.

And so when Dumbledore finally responded it was with effort that he did not show any of the things he had been thinking.

"Remus and Sirius, I know this will be hard for you to hear, but Harry is happy with the Dursley's. Moving him now will only traumatize him more then he already is. You need to let go."

As he said this he felt his heart wrench, for he knew every word of it was not true. He knew that the little boy was suffering. He was under fed, had the sighs that he was being beaten and that he was neglected. His heart wrenched some more as he saw the faces of the two people who loved Harry the most right now.

Sirius face could only be described as agony; it hurt to look at him. The child he loved as his own was happy -yes a good thing- but he couldn't see his pup at all, and the last 3 years he had spent clearing his name for the chance to raise this little boy, now, now that little boy didn't even need him. Or so he thought.

Remus was in pain, but he was also accepting. His was almost as hard to look at as his companion's, simply because he showed so much trust in the man before him. The man who was lying to them.

"But… are you… he is happy?" Remus finally asked.

"He is."

Dumbeldore's words struck like hammed blows. Remus turned to his friends but before he could, Sirius had already closed the distance and enveloped him into a fierce hug.

"He is… godson… poor baby… at least he… is cared for," he murmured onto his friends shoulder.

Still consoling his friend he past his shoulder and said, "I suppose we had best be leaving then. Please tell us if Harry ever… wishes for a new home. Good-bye Professor."

They then disappeared into the twisting emerald flames arriving by floo at their very empty home.


	2. Harry, Hogwarts, Elves and Goblins

AN- Harry is both Remus and Sirius' godchild. Sirius was chosen first by Lily and James and then they decided to also have Remus as a second godfather. In this story anyway. :P ANND, SORRY THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT, THE OTHERS WILL BE LONGER. 3

It's been three days. Three says since Harry was thrown into his "room." Three days since he last ate, and if not for his aunt letting him use the washroom, it would have been three days since he last had anything to drink. Three days since he begged the gods for someone to come save him, and three days since no one came.

"_Why me?"_ Harry thought miserably, _"What did I do?"_ His thoughts were interrupted by a creak in the stairs, and he tenses up listening to the silent house. _"Is someone coming down? I wish is knew what time it was."_

Harry inches closer to the vent in his cupboard door, trying to see if anyone is in the hall. Nothing. Harry breaths a sigh of relief and creeps back to his spot against the wall.

"When are they going to let me out?" He wonders aloud, "Why are they so mean to me?"

"What did I ever do?" He asks to the darkness surrounding him.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP BOY! YOU FREAK, YOU UNGREATFUL RUNT…!" Harry's uncle roared, making him jump.

"Not a peep from you boy, or you will never, ever be let out! Am I clear?" Vernon hissed to Harry, sounding much closer this time.

"Yes uncle Vernon." Came the very small reply.

Harry moved not a muscle until he could hear his uncle thundering around in the kitchen. He moved back to where his spot leaning against the wall was, careful not to tweak his back.

Sitting there, with his back against the hard wall and head ducking under the wooden stairs Harry asked himself, silently this time _"What did I do to deserve this? What did I do to have such a horrible life? To live where my relatives (not family, I will not call them that) hate me? To go for days sometimes when I get no food? To have to live under these stupid stairs, with the stupid spiders? TO NOT KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE A REAL FAMILY?_

Suddenly, Harry was furious, beyond any anger his uncle had ever mustered. _"I've don't nothing, I never did ANYTHING to them! I'll show them, I won't stay here!" _Harry looked at the door, and he felt the power rushing through his veins. The door to his prison blew off his hinges and as he stepped out already facing the front door.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE?" Shrieked Vernon Dursley to his nephews back, "PETUNIA, DUDLEY COME QUICKLY AND STAY BEHIND ME."

He could hear Dudley protesting all the way from the patio to hallway.

"Come on Dudders, Daddy wants to show you something, and then you can have all the cake you want."

Dudley could still be heard grumbling all the way, complaining that he wanted to eat the cake NOW, with his mother trying to sooth him from behind.

"Pet, look at what the freak did!"

Petunia did a double take her normally spotless and very average hallway blemished by dust and a huge dent in the wall. "You stupid, stupid boy. You're just like HER. A FREAK."

Harry turned slowly, almost as if he were afraid to face her. He was looking at his feet.

"Na Na, ickel baby Harry, you's in biiiiig trouble now! Dudley giggled ecstatically, but was cut short by Harry looking up. Blood red eyes were staring back at him. "MUUUUUUMMMMM!" He howled, trying to get behind his parents.

Harry looked at Dudley, took in all his piggish characters and thought it would be fitting for Dudley to have a curly, piggy, pink tail.

"ARRRGGG!" Dudley bellowed, grabbing his butt. Both of his parents converged on him, trying to see what the problem was and then they both jumped back.

"OH MY WORD, VERNON WHAT DO WE DO?" She shrieked, her back facing Harry.

"Pet be careful! Stand up, and bring Dudley." He told he wife and took a few steps forward putting himself between his family and Harry, who he then rounded upon. "Listen here boy," He hissed, "You wont get away with this, and no one knows you're here." Taking a few more steps in Harry's direction, the threat obvious.

Harry looked at his uncle stalking forward ready to kill Harry, and suddenly the rage was gone. In its place was remorse: for what he did, for having to live with the Dursleys, and for never knowing anything remotely close to love. He was sorry for himself and for everyone else. _"I don't want to be here, I want to be somewhere safe."_ Harry wished as hard as he could for somewhere safe to go, and as he took a step towards the front door hoping to run away, he vanished with a crack. The magical back lash from this, left all three Dursleys knocked unconscious.

Harry reappeared in a very large house somewhere in a forest. His eyes were once again green, and he had no idea how he got here.

"_Where am I?" _He asked himself trying to think back to at the Dursley's. _"I did magic, that's how I got here isn't it?_

Harry looked around the room he was in; trying to see anything in the darkness. Harry knew more then saw that it was very large. There was a huge stone fire place right across from him, and all the furniture in the room was covered in white cloths.

He grabbed a fistful of fabric, and tugged. _"Wow." _Underneath was a beautiful sofa that was a faded red, with not a spot of dusk on it.

"_I'll just lie down here." _Harry thought, before curling up on the couch and drifting off.

The next day Harry woke up to the sounds of tiny feet pitter-pattering around him and the sound of very shrill voices conversing around him. Keeping his eyes closed he tried to catch what was being said.

_"… there is a Master back, one of Potter blood. Master will awaken soon, and we's shall asked our young Master if He is wanting the likes of 8 house-elves."_ Whatever the creature whispered, his tone very high-pitched.

_"… I is telling you's, Finks, if you's is wrong about the Sir, then we is in big trouble with Head Potter elf Miffy, you knows how she is. Never let us alone again, she would." _An even higher voice responded (Harry guessed that this creature was female; the other in her company male.).

_"Hush Sunny, He is our Master, of course he is going to be wanting us. He is needing us, to take care of him. Who else would do the cleaning and cooking? Not surely young Master!" at this the creature started giggling. _

Harry sat, or rather stayed lying down on the sofa, trying to figure out what was happening. _"They just said I wont have to do any chores! And that they would take care of me. I wonder who there master is though, I hope he wouldn't mind me being here."_ And with that Harry was decided, he would get up and ask there creatures if they would let him stay here.

Harry shrugged out from under the large blanket that had been place upon him and tried to find his glasses, noticing that they also had been taken off during the night.

"Where in the world did they go?" He asked to himself, not expecting an answer.

"Master you is looking for your's specs?" Harry jumped, as same voice he had heard after waking up, asked him. He looked around, trying to find the source, and saw a brown blob several feet away almost dancing with excitement.

"They is there's young Master." A second blob said pointing, and a moment later, "Here sir, I is getting them for you." Harry felt them being pushed into his hand.

"Thanks." He muttered looking down as he slid them into place. He looked back at the couch, noting that the blanket he had been covered with was scarlet with gold stitching and designs. _"Wow,"_ He thought to himself, _"whoever lives here is really lucky."_

Harry then shifted his gaze to the beings that had been by him as he woke. He was shocked to say the least. Both had brown, wrinkly skin, were hairless and were wearing a white toga with the same crest Harry had seen over the mantle embossed on it in gold and red thread. They also both had extremely large eyes- the size of tennis balls. The one closest to Harry had a very dark blue eye colour, very large ears that went straight up to a point and had a nose very similar to that of a pencil, he was also most definitely the male having slightly bigger shoulders and defiantly larger feet (AN- a relative of Dobby). The second one more to Harry's right was female, having large eyelashes framing her light green eyes. She was about the same size as the house-elf beside her, herself just having smaller feet. Her ears were flopping down and her nose was like that of a tomato. Both would only reach up to Harry's navel, being so small.

"_What are you?"_ Harry almost blurted out but instead said, "Who are you?"

Both little creatures bowed to him before the female took a step forward saying "I is Sunny, young Master. This is being Finks, Master," She said pointing. "Master, we is two of the eight Potter house-elves, and we is always knowing when our Masters come home. Will you be wanting us to call the others, Master?" She asked, bowing deeply once more to an even more shocked Harry.

"What… why… w-why are you calling me Master?" Harry stammered.

"We is calling you Master, because that is what you is to the Potter elves, young Sir. You is our Master." Finks replied with another bow. "Now, is you wantings the other elves?"

"Er… uhhm…" Harry started, before his growling stomach gave him away.

"FINKS! Our own master is hungry!" She scolded. "Come sir, we shall call the others once you have eaten," She said before looking back at where Harry was still standing, "Master, is that being alright?"

Harry looked around, not used to being addressed like that, let alone at all. "Oh… yes, of course, sorry." He replied, before following the two elves. They lead him through a very large hall way, with almost all of the furniture covered in sheets. There were also many pictures along the wall that seemed empty. He followed them, going right and entered a very large entrance hall, with two stairs leading to the second level. Harry stopped to look at the floor beneath his feet. There was once again the Coat of Arms for the Potters, on the white marble floor.

"Master, come?" Asked one of the house-elves uncertainly. Harry turned to where they were standing in another door way.

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

"You is not needing to be worried Master. We is almost at the kitchen, and we is wondering what you is liking to eat, Master?" Sunny asked, while still leading Harry through another sitting room by the looks of it.

_"I get to pick breakfast? But only Dudley gets to pick. Are they really going to let me?" He thought._

"What do you want?" He asked the elves who stopped dead in their tracks and turned to look at him.

"Master, you is surely joking. _You_ is the Master, so_ you _is the one picking to breakfast." Finks replied with a bow.

"I really get to pick? Anything?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master. We is doing for you whatever you is wishing. We are the servants of Potter, and you are a Potter heir, Master."

"Umm, okay… I think I would like some kippers and eggs then? Please." He asked.

Finks once again turned to face Harry, bowing deeply as he did. "I will go ahead to the kitchens, and prepare the meal, Master. But Master how is you wantings your eggs done?" He asked still in the bow.

"Erm … scrambled is fine," Harry started before Finks disappeared with a crack. "WHAT was that? Where did Finks go?"

"Young Master, is you never growing up in a Wizard home?" She asked, looking at Harry who shook his head. "He disapperated, to the kitchens to prepare the meal, Master. … Master, who is you been living with? For you is most surely a Potter, you entered the house." She asked. "Wait, Sir, we shall be at the kitchens soon. Is you alright in tellings us there, Master?"

"Oh … Okay." Harry replied, once again following Sunny through the house.

**Same time, Hogwarts, Headmasters office**

"HOW IN THE NAME OF MERLIN COULD HE HAVE JUST _DISAPEARED?!_" Roared Sirius Black, who was pacing across the Dumbledores office once again. "YOU SAID HE WAS SAFE! THAT HE DIDN'T NEED US! YOU LIED TO US, JUST LIKE THAT."

Remus who had always been the most mature and responsible of the marauders picked up right where his best friend left off. "WE DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!" As Albus opened his mouth to speak. "ONCE WE FIND HIM YOU WILL NEVER SEE US AGAIN. I _CAN'T _BELIEVE THIS, HOW COULD YOU?!" He shouted back at the headmaster with as much volume as he could muster.

Albus Dumbledore, the man whom their verbal abuse was sent at, looked older and far more upset then either had ever seen him. He look at them both, chests heaving, tears in all eyes and felt his heart break a little more. Dumbledore stood up abruptly, and raised his hand to step the flow of words being shouted at him. It was quite an impressive feat, and not many would have been able to make grown men sit, without even saying a word. But then again, Dumbledore was neither ordinary nor average. He was exceptional, and amazing in his skill, and when he wanted to: the old man could look down right frightening.

The headmaster turned to look both young men in the eye, his startlingly blue ones blazing with power and said in a quiet voice filled with emotion "I will be going to the Dursley's. If you wish to accompany you are most welcome. Once we find young Harry -for we will- you may accompany me back to the Castle and I shall explain everything and will leave nothing out. I would like for you to listen, and to know the full reason as to why you should hate me, I disserve nothing less, but at the moment Harry should be our top priority." His voice fading towards the end, Dumbledore turned his back to the two stunned men before him and grabbed his favorite violet traveling cloak, and matching cap. He turned back, facing the door and strode towards the door, his heart shattering even more at the fact that his quests hadn't followed him out.

Albus' mind was elsewhere as he walked the empty halls of Hogwarts. Thinking of the little boy that was now lost, the lives of the two men who would be devastated if he was not found and also of how he, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and how he was going to never forgive himself for all the wrongs he had commited against Harry. He was also thinking back to when the little boy in question was just a baby, and how Lily and James had visited often (before they went into hiding) placing Harry upon his lap, and of how Harry would nearly pull his beard off before fallying asleep in his arms. So lost in his thoughts was he, that he hadn't even heard the thundering of feet behind him until his name was being shouted.

"Albus, ALBUS! Wait, you old clogger, we're coming."

The old clogger stopped, turned and to his delight saw both Remus and Sirius running full tilt towards him.

It was mere seconds before they were beside him, wands out, traveling cloaks half on.

"Are we appereating?" Remus asked, "Because if we are, we need to do side-along. Neither of us have a clue as to where they live." Sirius beside his both keeping passé with Dumbledore's long strides.

"Yes, we're apperating, unless you would prefer Thestrals?" Albus replied.

"There are Thestrals _here,_ at Hogwarts?" Sirius exclaimed, obviously forgetting his anger, before putting on a face of extreme indifference.

"They live in the forest, mostly just used for teaching purposes, although I am thinking of using them to pull the schools carriages. They love traveling so there are times when I will go on trips and use one. Now, I think we should just apperate, much quicker, but it is up to you. We will need to tack them and all that sort."

Padfoot and Moony both looked at each other before looking back and Dumbledore, saying at the same time, "Apperation."

The rest of the way, the trio walked in silence, until they passed they gates of Hogwarts.

"If you would please grab one arm each, we can go, but do note that I will not be removing to wards, so we will have to walk another 2 kilometers." He received sharp nods from both and felt them gripping tightly to and arm each before the crushing darkness enveloped all.

A faint crack was all that alerted their presence in the empty street they had arrived at. Both Remus and Sirius released Albus at once, and moved several places behind him. Their walk to Privet drive was about 20 minutes, encountering only a few muggles who were looked quite scared of Dumbledore –one even crossed the street so as to not be on the same side. The silence was icy and thick, only being broken by one question from Dumbledore and the appropriate responses from both Moony and Padfoot.

"I am curious, and do not feel obliged to answer, but why did you decide to accompany me?"

There was a pregnant pause, followed by Sirius gruff answer, "You're Dumbledore."

Even more confused by this then their original decision to come with him, Albus responded with, "Pardon?"

With a sigh Moony explained. "You are Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Leader of the Wizengamots, defeater of Grindewal, best friends with Nicolas Flamel and with a million other things on top of all that! The only way to describe why we came is by saying we did because of who _you_ are. The amazing, talented, alknowing genieus Headmaster of Hogwarts. It's because you are Dumbledore, it's that simple." He finished, and then stayed silent though the rest of the walk.

_'Is that really what the world thinks of me? That I can do anything, just because "I am Dumbledore"? By Merlin, I had no idea…' _ Dumbledore thought, staying silent until they reached their destination.

"Which number?" Sirius grunted, still sounding quite sullen with the Headmaster.

"4, although I think we should ask several of the neighbors." Remus answered. "Do you remember when Lily used to say that the Dursleys loved anything 'normal'? I think we should cause them a little discomfort, you know get the neighbors talking."

"Excellent, shall I be the one talking then, since at the moment I look much more out of the ordinary? Or you could and transfigure your robes." Albus asked.

"Go for it, Headmaster." Came the reply. "We can wait here."

"As you wish." Dumbledore said walking up to number 1, ringing the door bell several times and knocking very hard for good measure.

Not even two minutes later a very skinny middle aged women answered the door. "Can I help you?" she asked rather rudely taking in his bright purple robes.

"As a matter of fact, my good lady I am hoping you can." Dumbledore said, sweeping off his purple wizard hat and bowing. "You see, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I have certain businesses with the Dursleys. I cannot for the life of me remember the number of their home, although I am certain that they live on Privet Dive and I was just hoping that you may know where they live? I must admit it is rather urgent." He added in stage whisper.

"Oh … yes of course Mister Dumbledore. They live at number 4." She answered at once, then asked slyly, "Petunia happens to be a very good friend of mine; they aren't in any trouble are they?"

"Nothing too serious, just a little misunderstanding I hope. You see, we happened to hear something along the lines of child neglect. There is a second boy living in their home and he is very dear to my companions and me. We only came to see if they are taking care of him properly." He answered, suddenly very serious. "We thank you greatly for your help, and please if we ever meet again, call me Albus."

And with that he turned back to his "companions" where they walked briskly to the front door of number 4.

Once again Albus knocked, Padfoot and Moony behind him. Several minutes later he knocked again even harder, and then even harder the next time.

"Where are they?"

"Sirius, I need you to kick in the door." Albus said.

_"What?"_ Sirius gasped, thinking he had heard wrong.

"Kick-in-the-door." Dumbledore repeated slowly.

"What about the muggles?"

"Sirius, will you just kick the door in, please? I doubt you will ever be asked to do so again."

BANG!

"What are you waiting for inside, inside!" Dumbledore said, entering after the other two, making sure no muggles had seen.

"Reparo." Remus said and the door mended itself. Turning around he saw that Sirius and Dumbledore hadn't moved from the thresh-hold. "What are you waiting for?" He asked shoving ahead of Sirius and stopping dead. There, three muggles, who could only be the Dursleys were lying on the floor unconscious. The cupboard under the stairs -by the looks of it- had had its door blown off, leaving a hole in the wall across from it and dust all over the floor.

"What happened to them?" Remus asked, turning to Dumbledore.

Albus stepped forward, waving his wand and murmuring in what sounded like Latin. His face thoughtful, he responded "It would appear that they have been knocked out, by some kind of magical back lash, although from which spell, I haven't a clue, I've never seen this signature before."

"Should we wake them? Or get healers?" Sirius asked, sounding put-out with the last option.

"They should be waking up within the next half hour. I think I am right in saying that they have been 'out' for at least 24 hours." He observed, making air quotes around the word _out_. Sirius' face brightened considerably.

"What about the boy?" Remus asked, "I don't think he would know what we're talking about, right?"

"I don't know, he looks like he might 've eaten Harry." Sirius joked before hastily adding at the look on Moony's face, "I was only kidding, jeeze Moony."

"I can perform a sleeping charm on the boy, once he starts waking." The Headmaster said.

"So we wait?"

"Yes, we wait," Dumbledore repeated. "I think we shall move them into the living room? At least move them from the hallway."

"Fine, we can move them." Sirius agreed.

"Alright then, I shall take Mr. Dursley, Remus will you take Mrs. Dursley and Sirius will you take the lad there?" Sirius once again scowled, knowing that Dumbledore purposely had given him Dudley so that he couldn't injure anyone.

Dumbledore didn't even wait for their acknowledgment, and steeped into the front room with Vernon Dursley held aloft in front of him, Remus and Sirius following close behind with his wife and son. Seeing that there would be no room to place the other two, with Vernon and Dudley both being very large, Albus unceremoniously dropped Vernon (who landed with a thud), "How clumsy of me." And with a swipe of his wand, all the furniture in the front room was lining the far wall. He then conjured a bed for Dudley, thinking it rude to leave the child on the floor and told Sirius, "Just set the lad down on the bed, will you Sirius?"

Sirius did his bidding, and with a sweep of his wand, three very comfy looking chairs appeared near where the Dursleys were lying. He sat down with another grunt, and set his cold grey eyes on Vernon. And waited.

Five minutes later, Dumbledore was humming quietly, Moony was staring at Dursley and Sirius was fidgeting, not able to stay still for more then a few seconds.

"Ah … yes, he is waking up." Dumbledore said suddenly, before walking over to Dudley: who indeed was tossing slightly and murmuring something indistinct, waving his wand in a figure eight over Dudley. Sirius and Remus were both looking incredulously from Dumbledore to each other, wonder clear on their faces as to how Dumbledore had possibly known.

"They should be waking within the next few minutes. I think I will remind you now, that you are not to harm these muggles, in any way, shape or form. If you do, you shall have _me_ for retribution. Understood?" He asked sounding much like the Professor they had known in their school days, albeit scarier as they had never been threatened with bodily harm before. Swift nods showed their understanding.

"Good, then I believe we will be starting with Vernon here." He stated.

"Why start with him? It looks like he's still asleep." Sirius asked.

"Oh no, you see, he has been awake since I told you not to harm him, but at the moment he is pretending to be asleep in the hopes that we are a dream. Which I hate to be the beerier of bad new, we are indeed very real." Dumbledore said pleasantly, and sure enough, before the words were even out of his mouth you could see Vernon starting to breathe faster. Sirius made to run at the man, who hadn't even opened his eyes yet but he hit a solid barrier between them.

A very canine growl erupted from Sirius at this and he sat down with an almighty grunt, his face on of annoyance and fury.

"Now Mr. Dursley, if you would be so kind as to sit up, we will simply ask a few questions, to which we expect truthful answers and then we shall leave your home, never to darken your doorsteps again." Said Dumbledore, just as pleasant as before, although there was a darker undertone, which said to Vernon, 'if you don't do as your told, you will regret it.'

Sitting up slowly, it took Vernon even more time to realize that there were three strangers in _his_ home but when it did you could already see his face turning purple. Dumbledore also seamed to notice, saying, "My dear man, I highly doubt that you want to start yelling, because if you do I guarantee that you will be yelled back at by all three of us. We should just wait for dear Petunia to come around, which she should in a few minutes and then we can start. I promise your protection, but do not test my_ forgiveness _or _patience_." Even more polite then the rest, but with a less subtle edge, one of raw fury which could be seen in his eyes. There was no twinkle, no smile, not even a crinkle in his eyes, just blue fire looking back at you with such intensity that you could practically feel the heat.

Petunia stirred, and then groaned, clutching her head. "Arrrggg …… Vernon? Dudders?" She called, opening her eyes. Shocked she took in the purple from head to toe Headmaster, and grim and grimmer, Remus and Sirius.

"Petunia!" Dumbledore exclaimed and from his tone, it sounded like he was enjoying the visit, "My word, it seams like only yesterday when I received a letter from you, asking about coming to Hogwarts."

She looked shocked, ashamed and surprised about this. "Wha-what … h-how did you know … letter?" She stammered.

"Oh, so sorry. Let me introduce my companions and myself," He said beaming, "This hear is Remus Lupin, second godfather to Harry James Potter and This is Sirius Orion Black, first godfather to Harry James Potter. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry and the man to who you addressed a letter, almost 15 years ago."

Seeing the dumfounded faces he continued. "Now, we have been notified of the fact that Harry is no longer residing in this home and we," He pointed to himself, Sirius and Remus, "were just wondering how this came to be. Would you be so kind as to enlighten us?"

Vernon Dursley could contain himself no longer. "If the boy had godfathers, why did he live with us? I know, you mush be so poor, you cannot afford to feed yourselves, let alone the runt."

Sirius Black could also no longer contain himself. "You fat, stupid, inbreed MUGGLE! You don't even know what you're talking about! POOR! I AM THE HEIR TO THE BLACKS! MILLIONS UPON MILLIONS OF GALLEONS! I could buy off the whole bloody Ministry of Magic if I ever felt the need and still have enough to never work a day in my LIFE. You have no idea!" He roared, jumping to his feet. "You arrogant, stuck-up BASTERD! Be thankful that they are here or I woul-"

Remus cut him off, "Sirius, you need to calm down. You don't want to be sent to Askaban?" He crept closer, and whispered, "We _will_ find Harry, don't worry. You just need to sit, okay?"

"Now," He said turning back to the Dursleys. "Care to tell us what happened before Harry disappeared?"

"The boy was talking to himself, I heard him when I was walking downstairs. So I told him off, and then went into the kitchen, yesterday morning. Then there was a massive bang and the bloody door to the cupboard-"

"You mean to tell me, that this little boy, who watched his parents die and has not known a loving hand since, has been living in a _cupboard_?" Dumbledore asked quietly. "You made a child, live in that cupboard?"

"The boy would _not_ be sleeping upstairs where he could get at any of us."

Albus took a very deep breath and held it eyes closed, staying quite still while on the inside he was fighting very hard not to strangle Harry's neglecting uncle.

Releasing his pent-up breathe he said, "Continue."

"He knocked the bloody door off the cupboard, and then when we asked him what and why he had done it, he looked up and his eyes were red! Bright scarlet! And then he turned back to face the front door, took one step and vanished with a crack. The little bugger knocked us all out with that."

Remus and Sirius were both glaring daggers at Vernon, because he had made Harry live in a cupboard and because he was making it out to be all Harry's fault.

"Remus, Sirius would you be so kind as to take a look at the cupboard in with Harry was imprisoned within?" Dumbledore asked but from his tone Moony and Padfoot knew that they had better agree.

Standing up together, they both walked out of the room Sirius stomping his feet the entire time, both wondering why Dumbledore had sent them out.

"I'll have you know, that you are extremely lucky you haven't been cursed. I also want you to know that if I _ever_ hear so much as a toe out of line from you, you will regret it." Albus Dumbledore hissed at Vernon and Petunia, who visibly flinched. "Know that when we find Harry, he shall have to stay here for at least two weeks a year so as the protection here will stay in place. If ever he is mistreated at your hands again, you will have a full force of rage and no one shall do anything to protect your from its wrath."

The Headmaster then stood up, to which the Dursleys flinched again and walked out the door, pausing to throw over his shoulder, "Just because your sister was a witch, and you were not Petunia, does not make the whole Wizarding World abnormal."

"We are leaving." He said looking at Remus and Sirius, both of whom had white faces. In a softer tone he added, "Don't worry, we will find him I have a plan."

"Are we appereating again?"

"Not this time, I believe that we should use Fawkes, so we can appear directly into my office at Hogwarts. If you are agreeable?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Alright, stand back while I call him." Dumbledore commanded. "Fawkes, come my friend, I need your help." He whispered softly

The entire group fell silent, before Petunia and Vernon shrieked running back to the front room, at the ball of fire that had appeared right in the Dursleys front hall.

"If you would grab my torso, Sirius, so that Remus could hold onto yours." Doing as they were told, the group disappeared in a flash of fire and left nothing behind other then an echoing, hauntly melody.

"My plan is simple: We shall ask the house-elves of Hogwarts to search for news of Harry and when they find something, they my apperate back to use with the information. I shall also be sending forth my elemental familiars to search for him. You two should also search for him and I too shall be going with Faux. Alright?" Dumbledore asked after telling them what they were going to do.

"Yes." Sirius said, Remus nodding behind him.

"If you hear news of any sort, I would like you both to send me word of it. Am I right in thinking you can perform the speaking Patronus?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Good, then I shall see you very soon I hope. I will be going down to the kitchens to ask the elves for their help." He said, sweeping past them and holding to door to his study aloft. Moony and Padfoot walked past, already thinking of places where Harry could have gone.

"Norman?" Dumbledore called. And with a crack, a rather large house-elf appeared before him.

"Headmaster," Norman said bowing, "How can I be helping you's?"

"I need you to tell no-one of this."

"Of course, your Headship, house-elves keep their masters secrets."

"I need your and some of the other elves help. You see there is a boy, named Harry Potter, and he is missing at the moment. I am hoping that you will be able to help me locate him. Do you think you could get a group of elves together to do so?"

"Yes of course, Master head, we would be delighted. I shall go at once."

"Thank you Norman, and please tell me if you find anything."

_'Now,' _He thought, _'How shall I find him.' _Thinking back to when Harry was a baby, he remembered with a start the time when Harry had scrapped his knee crawling around the office and how Fawkes had healed the cut with his own tears.

"Fawkes!" He called, and with a flash of fire, before him was the very bird he wanted to see. "Fawkes, do remember Harry Potter?" He asked softly, and his phoenix trilled just as softly in response.

-_The little one- Who visited you often years ago-I remember, I healed him once, I shall never forget-_

"Could you take me to him?" Dumbledore asked urgently, "or if you cannot, bring him to me?"

-_Can, I- we shall see-I will be back in a moment, friend of my heart- _Fawkes sung back, disappearing with a flash of golden fire, and reappearing seconds later.

-_Very strong wards are in place-I cannot pass them-I could take you to the very edge of the ward, if you so wish-_ The phoenix sang back to his companion, who replied with, "Yes, yes. Flash me there, please."

"Could he have gone to Godric's Hollow?"

"No, Sirius, the Ministry keeps tabs there, someone would have found him if he had."

"What about the Potter mansion? The one in that massive forest? He could have gone there, and only the house elves would know."

Remus stopped dead, thinking that this was probably their best lead. "How do we get there if only the house-elves would know?" he asked looking at Padfoot.

"Well, I think that on of the house-elves at the Potter's is a relative of one of mine. I can see. Whinnie? Could you come here?" and with a crack, a very small and possibly the oldest elf Remus had seen appeared before Sirius.

"Master is calling Whinnie?" She asked bowing deeply to Sirius and Remus.

"Yes, Whinnie I was wondering if you had any relatives who are Potter elves?"

"Whinnie is having a niece, Master?" She said sounding confused.

"Do you think that you could take us with you, if you apperated to her?"

"I am not sure, Master, I is getting old and I is not knowing if I can do both."

"Sirius, you go." Remus stated, "I'll go tell Dumbledore that we found something, alright?"

Sirius opened and closed his mouth, trying to say no but wanting to find Harry. "Moony I-"

"It's fine. Just go." He said, then turned his back and sending his wolf patronus to Dumbledore, telling it to relay back with all that they had discovered and to ask for Dumbledore to send Fawkes to him, so he could flash to Dumbledore's side.

**Potter Mansion, noon.**

Harry Potter had left his abusive relatives two days ago, arrived at what he had just learned was _the_ Potter mansion and had just discovered that he was, at five years of age, the owner of the mansion he was in. Harry had inherited the house, all the furnishings, the house-elves working there and several other homes, scattered all around Europe.

Harry was currently sitting in the kitchen with two of the house-elves he had, and they were telling him all about the Wizarding World and everything in it.

"… We elves is honored to serve our Wizard Family, it is our duty, Master." Sunny, the female house-elf told Harry.

"Do you get wages? For doing all that work?" Harry asked.

Both Sunny and Finks looked sandaled, "That is an insult to elves, Mater Potter. We is never asking for payings. Never." The latter said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." He apologized, and trying to keep the elves happy asked, "Am I really the heir of the Potters? This seams like so much to be left behind, all the houses and house-elves. They must have been very rich."

"Yes, Master, your family is one of the oldest, most noble. During the fall, many were murdered, and what you have inherited is from several different persons in the Potter Family. In your Gringotts account, you must have a very large and old cave filled with many galleons and ancient treasures. Potters have been traced back to three of the four founders; only Slytherin blood does not run in Potter veins, Master."

Harry shifted in his seat, and then pinched his arm. _'I must be dreaming, there is no way that I am the heir of a rich family, get to leave the Dursley's and that I'm a wizard.' _He thought, then rubbed the spot he had pinched for indeed it had hurt quite a bit.

"… did you know my- my parents?" He asked, thinking he might as well make the most of this amazing dream.

"Your parents were Master James and Mistress Lily?" Finks asked.

"Y-yes. Did you know them, or serve them?" He questioned.

"Before they went into hiding Master, they were living here. Miss had just had a little boy, beautiful baby he was, and they were staying here with Master James' parents." Finks said sadly, looking at Harry, "You were the love of both their lives, Master Harry."

Harry looked at his knees, his very large and worn out sweats swimming before his eyes. Harry thought back, trying to remember anything from when he was with his parents, he was silent and quiet for a few minutes until with a start he looked around for Finks and Sunny and asked, "Was my grandfather a man with very long white hair? Did he have a beard and mustache? And half-glasses? Or blue eyes? Was he very old?" (very fast I might add)

"No young sir, he had black hair unto his dying day. Why do you ask?" said Sunny.

"I was just remembering someone. I think my mom used to take me to see him. Was she ever friends with anyone was like that? Harry asked.

"The man you is describing sounds to me like Albus Dumbledore. He is Headmaster of Hogwarts. He is a ver-"

Harry cut of Finks and asked excitedly, "Does he have a fire bird? A big red and orange one? I remember, I cut my leg once and the bird fixed it! I was crying and- and he started to cry to- right onto my leg and my leg stopped hurting."

"Mister Dumbledore is having a phoenix, yes Master." Finks said thoughtfully.

"We should take Master up to Hogwarts; he is needing more then elves to take care of him. He is just a child and should have some human companys. Don't you think so Finks?" Sunny asked.

"Hmm, yes I thinks we should too. Master is you okay with going to Hogwarts?"

" … Wi- will you and Sunny come with me? Please? I don't want to be alone." Harry asked desperately.

"If you is wanting us Master, then we shall come." Sunny said simply, standing up.

"We shall have to walk beyond the wards before we can apperate into Hogsmead. Will you be wanting us to pack anything, Master Harry?"

"Oh …" He said distractedly, "No, its fine. Can we go now, please?"

And so the three set off, Harry in the middle, to walk out of the wards incasing the house. "It should be 20 minutes until we can apperate, Master," announced Sunny.

**Forest outside of Potter mansion, Same time.**

"My idea didn't work." Sirius announced, startling Remus and Dumbledore who were both sitting on conjured chairs, trying to find a way to break the wards around the house.

"My word Sirius, you nearly gave us heart failure." Dumbledore scolded his face somewhat downcast. "Several of my ideas haven't worked either. This is very powerful spellwork and it is very old."

"Well, think of something else! He could be hurt in there!" Sirius raged, completely frustrated with the situation.

"I was trying, before you so rudely interrupted us, Sirius Black!" Albus snapped back, just as angry before apologizing. "My apology," He said to a stunned Sirius, "My emotions are running a little high after what happened while at the Dursley's and all." He then sat back down, putting his face in both his hands.

"We is almost there Master, the wards will stop just beyond that white tree up ahead."

Harry nodded, staying silent. Truth be told he was very nervous and scared about leaving the comfort of the Potter house.

Harry stayed in his own thoughts, until they reached the boundary line where he stumbled, and fell onto the forest floor with a loud yell.

"Master! Master? Is you alright?" Sunny asked frantically, fluttering about as Harry got to his feet.

"Ugghhh. My head." He said, holding onto with both hands.

"Master, are you alright? Are you still wanting to be going to Hogsmead?" Finks asked with concern.

"Yeah, 'm okay." He said.

"You will be needing to take mine and Finks hand then, Master." Said Sunny, Holding hers out for Harry to take it."

Harry did as he was told, grabbing the hands of both elves and disappearing with louder then usual crack.

"Did you hear that?" Dumbledore asked, sitting upright.

"Yes, it sounded like someone just disapperated. I think it came from over there," Lupine said, pointing behind Sirius who was sitting on a rock.

Dumbledore stood, with the energy of a 20 year old man, and walked swiftly to where the noise had come from. He looked to the ground, trying to find some sort of clue and saw two of the same type of footprints although one set was larger so he gather that there were two, and another set, that looked distinctly human, albeit a smaller one.

Crouching down he looked harder and saw that there was what also seemed to be a face print, as though someone had fallen. Murmuring a spell, he created a mold of the print and although it wasn't much, it certainly looked like that of a human child.

"He left…" Albus whispered.

Suddenly he felt the wards of Hogwarts change, shifting around some unknown to him power. "WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO HOGWARTS! NOW!" He yelled before disapperating.

He landed at the front gates of Hogwarts, which stood wide open, and began running full tilt towards the castle, all possible scenarios running through his mind.

Arriving at the Entrance hall less the four minutes later, he hastened towards a wall, placing his wand hand there, already beginning to whisper in Latin.

_'My dear castle'_ Albus whispered into his mind, feeling the presence of the castle envelop it. _'… What has happened to your wards? I felt them changing, was it your doing?'_

_'Headmaster, you need not worry, we are not under attack,'_ she whispered back,_ 'my heir has retuned, and you felt me welcoming him.'_

_'Who is your heir, dear castle?'_

_'My heir is the heir of the founders four. He has arrived and I have been waiting a thousand years for him. He shall be greater then any wizard before him, and shall defeat the darkness.'_

_'How do you know, that this is the boy? Where is he, lady Hogwarts, I must speak to him.' _Dumbledore said urgently.

_'I will tell you Headmaster, but you must promise to leave young Harry be, for the most part, a child, and promise that you will not tell him of his mission until his fifteen year. He will have faced the evil one three times before that, and on his fourth, with all his companions and family close to him, he shall begin a battle here on these very grounds where the darkness shall be vanquished, or all lost. He holds power the Dark Lord knows not, and with this he shall once and for all kill the enemy who marked him as an equal. You must promise to tell him nothing of this until his fifteenth year, or shall you face my wrath. Understood?'_

Dumbledore was very surprised by this speech, but agreed to it none-the-less, _'yes, lady castle, he shall remain unburdened by this, knowing only love from his family, until he must face his destiny. Milady, you have my word, now would you _please_ inform me as to where he is?'_

_'He is sitting in your office,' _she said and added as Dumbledore went sprinting off towards the seventh floor, _'he is just a child, Dumbledore, remember…' _

"Move!" He gasped at the gargoyle with sprang to life at his command. Running up the steps, he stopped at the door, took a calming breath and opened it quietly, not wanting to scare Harry.

At first glance the office seemed to be empty, at second there appeared to be two house-elves that were not from Hogwarts, at third there appeared to be a ghost talking to Fawkes, and at third glance he noticed a little boy sitting on the floor, leaning against the far bookself, talking to Fawkes, actually talking, and giggling all the same.

He cleared his throat. Harry jumped up, and Fawkes flew to Dumbledore's shoulder, singing in his ear –_this is the hatchling-such a delightful child-much better then all the dunderheads who attend school here-very intelligent he is, and he can understand me too-he will be very powerful, even more so then you, heartfriend-_

Harry was looking from Fawkes, to Dumbledore before blurting out, "Your him!"

Dumbledore moved behind his desk, gesturing for Harry to sit across from him. He then turned his attention to the two house-elves and asked, "Do you think you could go and fetch two wizards for me? Your master will be most safe with me and I would really like for them to have something to eat. Perhaps yourcould take them to the kitchen and explain how you came to find Harry? I would be most greatful." Seeing them both nod he added, "Their names are Remus Lupine and Sirius Black. I will be down shortly, with Harry here, and we shall join them. Thank you very much." He told them as they disapperated out of the office.

"Lemon drop?" He asked Harry, holding out the dish and smiling at him. "Now, if you could please explain who 'I am'?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"You- you're the man I thought was my grandfather…" Harry said quietly, looking uncertainly at Dumbledore, who had tears in his eyes.

"Well …" He started then cleared his throat, his teary brilliant blue eyes staring into Harry's green ones. "Well, I am not your grandfather. Unfortunately." He added seeing Harry's face fall. "But I have known you since you were days old and I care for you very, very, very deeply."

"I knew your parents very well, and before they died, your mother Lily, who had the same beautiful emerald eyes that you have, would come and visit the castle often, bringing you along. The last time I saw you, before they were killed, you have nearly ripped my beard off." Albus reminisced with a smile, to which Harry smiled back at.

Smile falling from his face Harry asked hesitantly, "Will … will I …have t-to go back to … the… D-Dursleys?"

Seeing tears rolling down Harry's cheeks Dumbledore walked around the desk, put a hand on Harry's trembling shoulder, kneeling so as to look Harry right in the eye he said, "No, you will be staying with your godfathers, who love you so very much. You will never have to go back there; I will make sure of it." He then spoke softer. "You will be loved so much and you will have a happy life. I will make sure of it." He repeated.

Tears stopping, Harry nodded, then jumped into Dumbledore's arms, sobbing even harder. Shocked, Albus stood up with the petite 5 year old in his arms, murmuring in Harry's ear words of comfort, "Shhh, its okay now. You're safe. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you." He repeated this over and over again, rubbing circles on his back, until Harry's breathing evened out and he feel asleep, still holding onto albus for dear life.

Walking out of his office cradling Harry to his chest, Dumbledore quickly and quietly walked down to the kitchens.

At ground floor of the Grand Staircase, he could already hear Sirius yelling indistinctly and Remus quietly trying to calm him down.

Pulling Harry closer, he extended one hand to tickle the pear on the fruit bowl picture which giggled as it opened silently.

Sirius' yelling even loader in here, Dumbledore said loudly the first thing that came to mind, "Sirius, shut the bloody hell up, now or I will do it for you!"

Padfoot, never once hearing the Headmaster swear spun around looking at Dumbledore to the sleeping boy in his arms and his face broke out in a massive grin. "You found him!" He shouted before Moony cuffed him on the head hissing "Be _quiet!_"

"Yes," Dumbledore beamed, "I did, or rather he found me. I will tell you later," he said, forestalling the questions, "I think we should take him up to Poppy, just to be on the safe side, and that we should also get Severus. Come." Turning on the spot he then walked out of the kitchen, turning down offers of cookies and sweets.

"Do you want me to take him?" Sirius asked, wanting to be near the godson he hadn't seen in almost 4 years.

"I am fine, unfortunately he is very light. Although if you would like to take him, you may." Dumbledore said, trying not to smirk at the thought of Sirius prying Harry off of him.

Sirius jumped forward immediately, and tried to tug Harry away before Moony said, "Give it a rest, Paddy, he isn't letting go anytime soon." So Sirius let go, with sigh, and began walking again.

"He has Lily's eyes." Dumbledore stated, "He had blue like all babies when he was younger, but he has exactly Lily's eyes now. He also acts much more like her then his father, although he looks exactly like James. Odd isn't it?" he mused into the silence arriving at the Hospital wing. Waving his hand he opened the door, and asked Remus to see if Poppy was in her office reading one of her romance novels.

"Yes Albus? What is the matter?" She asked with slightly red eyes.

"I would like for you to check over Harry here." He said, indicating the child that was attached to him.

"Harry- Harry Potter?! What are you doing with him, Albus." She asked, gesturing for Dumbledore to place Harry on the bed.

"I will explain to the whole staff later." He said, "And Harry is the one who needs to let go, he is holding on very tightly."

Moving forward, Poppy extracted her wand from one of her pockets and tried several spells, none of which worked. "I think I might have to cut your robe, Albus, none of the spells I have cast seem to work." She said looking at Dumbledore who nodded his permission. Two wand swipes later, Harry was now detached from Dumbledore, who had two fists full of fabric missing from his purple robe.

"Poppy, may I use your fireplace, to floo-call Severus and Minerva?" He asked, already walking towards the office.

"Yes, yes."

Leaving Poppy to her healing and Sirius and Remus to watch her, Dumbledore said, "Incendio," waving a hand at the fire place, which burst into flames, threw a fist full of floo powder and bellowed into the fire, "SEVERUS SNAPE, DUNGEONS." Before throwing his head into the fire. "What do you want, Albus?" came the reply from behind a very large black cauldron. "You remember how I told you Harry Potter was missing from his relatives home, this morning?"

"Yes," Snape sneered his head appearing at the side of the cauldron, "Am I to assume that the brat has been found, and while you talk to his 'uncles' that he needs a babysitter?"

Sighing Albus replied, "Yes, Severus, he will need someone to wakeup to and if it isn't too much trouble, could you?"

"And what? Just drop my work because precious Potter," He snarled the name, "Cannot be left alone? What is Poppy doing? Or Minerva? Why me?"

"Poppy has to go to St. Mungo's and Minerva will be with me." He said it in a way that left no room for question. "_YOU_ will be watching Harry." In a softer those still commanding voice he added, "He may look like James, but his deepest nature is much more like Lily's." Severus looked up at this, "He has her exact eye colour. Don't judge him because he looks like the man you hated, the man he can't even remember."

"I'm coming. No need for that, Dumbledore. I would do anything for Lily's son, as I told you." Snape said, before cleaning up his private potions lab. "I will be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Severus." He said, withdrawing his head back into the fireplace.

"Deputy Headmistress Office." Dumbledore called once again, his head this time appearing in his transfiguration professor's fireplace.

"Dear lord, Albus. A little warning next time would be nice." She said with her hand over her heart.

"I do apologize, but this cannot wait. Harry Potter went missing from his home two days ago." Taking in her horrified face he added, "He has since been found and at the moment is in the Hospital wing. I need to tell Sirius and Remus some things and I would like you to be there. You are one of my oldest and dearest friends," He stated, "And I would like for you to hear them also. I have done something stupid and I regret it immensely and I ask that you not think less of me because of it." He said sounding very sad towards the end of his little speech.

"Albus I would nev-" She stared to say but stopped at the look on his face, "Very well, I will not think less of you, whatever it is that you have done. I will be there soon. I am just finishing the letters for the expected first years."

"See you in a moment then," he said his head disappearing from the fireplace.

Walking out of the office he was meet by two grim faced uncles, who hissed at him, "Did you know they _beat_ him?" and "Poppy found signs that they feed him nothing more the _bread_ and_ water_."

"You cannot even begin to understand how badly I feel for where I placed Harry. We are waiting for Minerva and Severus and once they arrive I shall explain everything," He said looking into their angry faces. "Poppy, you need to go to the St. Mungo's, Severus has agreed to watch Harry while you are away." She hesitated, and then nodding grabbed her traveling cloak from her office and walked out the doors.

"Snape!_ SNAPE?_ Are you joking? You're going to have _Snape_ watch Harry? Are you mental? Sirius exclaimed in outrage.

"Believe me mutt, its not my ideal way to spend an afternoon either." A cold voice drawled from behind Padfoot.

"Severus and Sirius, I swear by _Merlin_ that if you do not put aside your differences, you will never be able to sit down properly again!" Albus said, looking very angry at the both of them for holding a grudge this long.

"Now really, Albus! What has gotten in to you?" Came Minerva's voice from Poppy's office, reprimanding Dumbledore.

Looking slightly ashamed Dumbledore then shooed Remus, Sirius, Minerva and himself out of the Hospital Wing, departing with the comforting words to Snape, "If he is in less condition then that which I leave him, you will fear more then being able to sit, Severus." Before closing the doors.

Hearing Albus' footsteps echoing in the hall, he muttered, "Stupid know-it-all old man, you'd think Potter was his grandson."

"I heard that!"

Fuming, Snape settled onto the bed next to Harry's and began to read.

**Meanwhile, Headmasters office.**

"I will tell you everything, from the beginning. I ask only that you do not interrupt until I am finished. Alright?"

Three nods later found Albus talking about how when he had collected Harry from the ruins at Godric's Hollow he had seen how truly powerful Harry was and had decided that for Harry's own safety he had placed upon him many, many very strong enchantments that limited his magical power, his intelligence and his appearance. He also told them how very sorry he was and had regretted it ever since, especially considering how badly Harry had been treated at the Dursley's.

Head looking down at the floor, he waited for their shouts, anger and hatred to fall upon him but it never did. Looking up he saw the stunned face of his friend and two former students he had know since the age of eleven.

"You really love him, don't you Albus?" Minerva asked, looking at him in wonder.

"Yes, like he is my own grandchild." He replied.

Looking at Sirius and Remus he pleaded with them, "I know that you must hate me, because I hate my self. But please don't take Harry away from me for a second time. There is so much he has to do, and he will need everyone's help and I-"

This day has been full of firsts, concerning Dumbledore; he had threatened people, swore at people and begged for forgiveness. He has done all the things in the minds of Moony and Padfoot that they would have never even imagined him doing.

"I- I don't hate you professor." Sirius Black said rather hoarsely.

"Nor do I, I was just so worried about Harry-" said Lupin.

Forgetting that he was almost 150 years old Albus stood up, beaming and engulfed first Sirius then Remus in a bone-crunching hug.

"Thank you." He said simply, before sitting back behind his desk as though the little scene had never happened.

"So, I think that the Castle agrees with me when I ask if Harry could live at Hogwarts?" he asked Sirius and Remus.

"But how, we can't just live here, you would need to employ …" Remus said before trailing off, understanding what Dumbledore was getting at.

"You're offering us jobs?" Sirius exclaimed excited.

"I think that you would be a fine History of Magic professor, Binns is –no pun intended- boring the students to death."

"And Remus, I have been thinking about doing something like a muggle preschool here at Hogwarts during the day. You would be by Harry always and be able to stay here."

Remus was speechless not even daring to hope that this could be possible, "What about my … condition?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't think it will be a problem. There will be a limit on the number of students in the class, and on they days of the moon; someone could just fill in for you. You would be an amazing teacher, and if you wished, you could also be a tutor for all subjects."

"I- I would really love to." Moony said agreeing.

"I also except." Said Sirius.

"Excellent," said Dumbledore, "now on the matter of Harry, I think it would be best for him to return to the Dursley's-" he raised his voice over the shouting, "return to the Dursley's at least for two weeks a year, to keep Lily's blood protection valid. He will always be accompanied by an adult and he need only stay there for a little while."

He looked into the angry faces and said, "when Voldemort returns, you will regret not doing this."

"Fine," Sirius said, looking as though he had just been forced to eat a worm. "At least we can get back at them for what they did." He said evily.

Chuckling, Albus also suggested, " … We should take him to Gringott's to take care of his estate, to have his blood tested, to do a talent revealer and to do a Genealogical Tree. That all should be done as soon as possible."

The discussions continued for some time before they realize how late it was and went back to the Hospital Wing.

_'how on earth did I end up holding Potter's son while he slept?' _ he asked himself. _'Lily's he is Lily's. Albus was right, like he always is…'_

All he remembered was that he was reading quite contently, until Potter started turning in his sleep. Sighing he went towards the boy, intending to wake him up.

Placing a hand gently on the little boy's shoulder he shook it lightly. Harry sat straight up, his eyes open, head turning wildly. "Shhh, Po- Harry, its okay. Your okay." Harry looked at him, and Severus noticed with a start that Harry's eyes were indeed the same as his mothers. "I was a friend of your mothers, don't worry your safe now." he repeated, not knowing why he felt such a strong urge to protect the boy. Harry looked into Severus' face, knowing that he wouldn't hurt him and launched himself onto Severus.

The rest was a blur as Snape spoke quietly to Harry, walking around the Hospital wing with Harry latched onto him, rubbing his back in small circles.

The Hospital Wings door opened with a creak, revealing Sirius, Remus, Minerva and Dumbledore, and stunned at what they were seeing. Severus. Snape. Was. Comforting. James. Potter's. Son.

"Wow." Said Sirius loudly.

"Shut it mutt, can't you see that he is _asleep_?" Snape hissed back menacingly.

Snape walked back to Harry's cot, detached himself from Harry's grip of death and asked, "So how did your little get together go?"

"Very well, we have a two new professors and it has been decided, that Harry will live at Hogwarts while Sirius and Remus teach."

"You offered the _mutt_ a job?" Snape snarled.

"Yes I did, and I was not joking when I said if you couldn't put aside your differences you would both find it painful to sit." He said sternly looking at them with hard eyes. The effect was interrupted by a giggle.

Turning Albus saw, a very awake Harry sitting in bed, a small smile on his cute face. "Harry, my boy." He said beaming, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Harry said in a small voice.

"Very good, I would like to introduce you to my friends," He said sweeping his hands behind him. "This is your godfather Sirius," he pointed Sirius out, "Your other godfather Remus," waving his hand at Remus who smiled at Harry, "This is Minerva McGonagall," she smiled at Harry also, "and this young man here is Severus Shape, although, I think he would like you to call him uncle Sevvy."

'Uncle Sevvy' did not look very thrilled with this idea but remembering that Harry was present he responded with, "And Dumbledore here, would be honored if you would call him Grandpa, and Minerva over there would be delighted if you called her Auntie Minnie."

"Like a family!" Harry blurted out excitedly, to which everyone smiled at the boy.

"Yes Harry, just like one." Sirius said stepping forward he asked Harry, "are you hungry?"

"Not really," He said in a quiet voice that was drowned out by the growl his stomach had just emitted.

Laughing Sirius walked towards Harry, offering him a had which Harry took, saying, "You'll love the great hall, its really amazing."

Stepping out from the sheets, Sirius got a good look at the cloths Harry was wearing and whipping out his wand asked, "Whats your favorite coulour?"

Face bright red Harry mumbled something that Sirius couldn't hear. "Sorry, didn't catch that, did you say red?" he asked turning Harry's shirt into a properly fitting red one, "or blue," Sirius tried again, "or green?" Harry's shirt turning green.

"Green is fine," Harry muttered, figuring out Sirius wasn't going to stop until he chose a colour. "Thank you." He said politely.

"Very good choice, Harry. I like green too." Snape commented, smirking at the look on Sirius's face.

"Shoes too Harry, green again?" Padfoot asked, and Harry nodded.

"Thank you." Harry said again.

"Lets head down to the Great Hall then, don't want to miss the food." Sirius said. Leading Harry out of the room.

Falling into step behind them, the other adults followed him out.

"Did you hear how polite he was? And so articulate? More manners than half the adults I know," Auntie Minnie exclaimed.

"I know," Dumbledore said, agreeing, "It must be a part of his talents or skills."

"Do you have any ideas, Albus?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes, several dozen, all of which shall prove to be truthful or not tomorrow."

"What is happening tomorrow?" Snape asked quickly.

Smiling mysteriously, Dumbledore said, "We are going to do several tests tomorrow, will you be joining us, Severus?

"I shall see how busy I am, and if I am not then I may as well accompany you." Snape stated, knowing full well that he had nothing to do.

**Next day, Gringotts.**

After taking a portkey to Gringotts, Dumbledore had proceeded to ask for the manager working that day, who had appeared moments later slightly out of breath introducing himself as, "Bogshift."

"If you and your companions would follow me, I can take you into a private room." Following him behind the high marble counter and into a large hallway he lead them to the sixth door on the right side, opening it and following after everyone had entered.

"What can I do for you, Professor Dumbledore?" Bogshift asked bowing.

"There are several things, all of which need to be finished today. I would like to do a Blood line revealer on this boy, a Genealogical tree on him, and a talent finder. After we would like to access his estate and put everything in order."

"Of course, Headmaster, it will take me a moment to get the goblins for the job. To whom is the estate being passed to?" He asked, his accent slightly more pronounced then before.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore said clearly, looking back at where Harry was sitting in-between Sirius and Snape.

"I will be back in a moment."

"What was he?" Harry asked, waiting until he was sure the green man had left.

"Sorry Harry, we should have explained, he's a goblin, they run they bank here and he is going to be doing a few tests. We're all staying here with you, don't worry." Remus said, leaning forward to look at Harry.

_'I know that this should be so weird, but it doesn't, it feels right. Maybe I will get to stay with them forever.' _Harry thought.

A knock on the door startled Harry out of his thinking. Bogshift popped his head into the room, before two more goblins followed him in.

"This is Griphook, he manages the Potter estates, and this is Dufen, our magic expert."

Both bowed to Dumbledore, and the group behind him, their eyes casually flicking up to Harry's hair line.

"I will be setting up, this should only take 45 minutes.

Next chapter up soon.

I do no own any HP characters, j.k. rowling gets the credit.

Review please guys. I love reading them. 3

And any ideas for the next chapter? I have a plan but any takers? It should be up in 3 to 5 days.

Love ya 3

-Plicker


End file.
